Hallucination
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: "I told you I would come back and haunt you, Hydron," Lync said with a mock-innocent shrug, bringing Hydron's attention back to them. "You were the one too scared to believe it." One-shot, set during episode 50-52 of New Vestroia. Please read & review.


**A/N: Hey, readers! *grin* Me again. So, I wrote this a while ago, when I first saw the episode where Hydron had these hallucinations/dreams. It bugged me, how he imagined Lync and Volt saying something about "all hail Prince Hydron" 'cause really, who would say "all hail" the person who sent you to a different dimension? So, since Hydron's not a total idiot, I wanted some way for him to figure it out. And I also wanted Lync and Volt to be more like them. So I wrote this! :) Hope you like it! It's kinda loosely set during the time that Hydron is in jail, after Gus gets out and Hydron's still there.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. If I did, Lync and Volt never would've been sent away, and Hydron never would've died. Now enjoy!**

* * *

"Face it, Hydron," Gus said from Vulcan's shoulder with a smug look on his face. "You mock everyone below you, yet you're the tool now. So how does it feel?"

Hydron glared up at him, still standing just outside the remains of his cell. "I'm no one's tool!" he shouted. "Not even Zenoheld's!" Calling his father by name made Hydron almost flinch, but he didn't let himself. After all this, Zenoheld was _not_ his father.

"Still so easily fooled!" Gus mocked. "You're even more mental than I thought, Hydron, first with everything before, and now talking to Lync and Volt like they actually could be here." He smirked at Hydron's confusion. "Yes, I heard about how you sent them to the end of all dimensions. Zenoheld seemed to think it was the only thing you could ever do right!" Hydron's hands clenched into fists. Gus smirked. "Let's go, Vulcan." Vulcan flew off, leaving Hydron by himself.

"_Tool_," Hydron muttered, picking up a piece of the shattered bars. "I'm no one's tool."

"You sure about that, prince boy?"

Hydron turned to see Lync and Volt standing there. "Back again?" Hydron muttered, but he bit his lip nervously. Something in the back of his mind kept warning him how little sense this made. Lync and Volt were supposed to be in the end of all dimensions; he'd been the one to send them there...Plus, what Gus had said..._"talking to Lync and Volt like they could actually be here"_... What was _wrong_ with him? He sent them away...why did he keep on seeing and hearing them? Honestly, it scared him. _Am I going insane...?_

"I told you I would come back and haunt you, Hydron," Lync said with a mock-innocent shrug, bringing Hydron's attention back to them. "You were the one too scared to believe it."

Cold sweat broke out on Hydron's face. Now he was starting to get really freaked out. Lync was acting normal again, not like how he'd acted last time. Did that mean something was different this time...or was Hydron just losing his mind...? "I didn't kill you! I sent you both to a different dimension! You shouldn't be able to come back from that!"

Lync laughed, but it was an eerily hollow one. "You moron. You're the one bringing us back. Thanks to you, we're as good as dead. But the fact that we're in a different dimension doesn't have to affect what goes on around you."

"It definitely doesn't affect what happens _inside your mind_," Volt said with a nod.

"What?" Fear cut Hydron's breath short as he turned his head to look at him. Volt was acting normal, too... He hadn't thought anything of their weird attitudes last time, but now he couldn't help it. _What's going on?_ he thought, panicking.

"Poor princey." Lync's voice was full of mock pity. "This is another one of those things that I'd be amazed if you ever understood."

"Shut up!" Hydron tried to backhand Lync, but Hydron's hand passed right through him. Hydron stared in terror at his hand and at Lync. "Wh-why did..." he whispered, afraid to raise his voice.

Lync laughed again. "I've told you before. Slapping won't do you any good against me, Hydron." He looked to Volt. "What do you think? Should we try to explain in a way that the little princess will understand us?"

Volt crossed his arms. "You can give it a shot," he said doubtfully. Clearly, he didn't think it would work.

"Do it," Hydron commanded. His voice and hands shook.

"Aw, is His Majesty scared?" Lync mocked. He laughed for a second before turning dead serious. "Good. _You want to be._ After all, who wants to learn that they're losing their mind?"

"Wh-what?"

"It's been happening ever since you sent Volt away. You've been going officially insane ever since, even worse than Shadow Prove. By now, you've lost most of your sanity."

"H-how do you know that?" Hydron tried and failed to keep the fear out of his voice. _It can't be right. They can't be right!_ he wanted to scream, but he could barely force out the words he did. _This can't be happening...not like this..._

"Take right now for an example," Volt said.

"W-wha—"

"_You're hallucinating, Hydron_," Lync said, cutting him off. "Why do you think no one else hears or sees us? Because none of them are steadily going insane. Why do think me and Volt are clearer and hanging around longer than ever, not to mention acting more like us? Because you've lost more of your sanity since last time and you're automatically thinking of us how you _know _us, not your hopeful wishing for support in overthrowing Zenoheld. And speaking of how long we've been here"—Lync checked his gauntlet like it was a watch—"it looks like it's time for us to go. Have fun playing leader while you can, Hydron." Lync waved before he and Volt faded away.

"B*st*rds!" Hydron screamed after them, but there wasn't any response. _No...they can't be right! _he thought, truly panicking now as he paced in front of the remains of his cell. _They must've been lying somehow..._ But he couldn't shake the knowledge that it all made more sense if he was losing his mind. Explosions thankfully distracted him, and he glanced in their direction. They were coming from where the Alternative was... _What?_ Hydron squinted to try and see better. Was that...Helios and Spectra? And the Resistance? _What do they think they're _doing_? _He watched Helios dodging attacks and firing at the Alternative Weapon with two giant barrel cannons attached to his back. _No...they can't seriously be trying to destroy the Alternative...can they?_ Hydron stared for a few seconds longer, watched Helios and Spectra stop out of surprise when Gus and Vulcan got there... He felt around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out Dryoid and staring at the Subterra Bakugan. _They're trying to defeat my father..._

Suddenly Hydron laughed bitterly and tossed Dryoid in the air. "They don't stand a chance to defeat him, Dryoid," he murmured, catching Dryoid. "So I have to go and do it myself." He pulled out a blank Ability Card and started walking toward the giant hole in the wall and ceiling that Gus had created. "This isn't going to be exactly simple...but we have to try." Hydron caught himself smiling wryly at the irony. Only after losing his mind was he really doing something that made total sense. He threw Dryoid, hopping onto his shoulder as soon as he was in battle mode. "Let's go!" Hydron shouted as Dryoid flew toward the others. The blank Ability Card was left standing at an angle, forced into the ground from Hydron's throw in front of the ruined cells.

* * *

**There it is! Wow, I just made that a LOT longer than it was originally. :) Not that that's a bad thing. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
